Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-4}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-4}} = 4^{6-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-4}}} = 4^{10}} $